Unexpected
by jbkb951
Summary: Another homework assignment for Smut University. Rose decides to take matters into her own hands. Rosealie/Emmett, AH


**_All things Twilight are owned by the great Stephanie Meyers. *sigh* I wish I were her._**

"Rose, is something wrong? You haven't touched your salad. Did they put too much dressing on it again?"

I quickly glanced up at Alice, not realizing I had zoned out for so long. She had a worried look on her face and I didn't blame her. I was clearly not myself today.

"Sorry Alice. I have a lot on my mind today."

"Well, that's what you have a best friend for. To unload those worries and fears. Is it your boss again? I thought the threat of a sexual harassment suit had ended that."

I shook my head, blinking my eyes furiously to hold back my tears. I did not want to break down. Not here in public where anyone could see me. I was Rosalie Hale, the baddest bitch in town. I did not become the successful attorney I am by crying. Tears were for sissies.

"Rose?"

Despite my efforts, a tear escaped and slid down my face. Alice came over to my side of the table before I could even wipe it away. The little pixie was quick.

"Oh, Rose," she said with a sigh of irritation. "When are you going to stop trying to be so tough and let someone else help? Talk to me."

"I think Emmett's cheating on me," I cried softly.

I thought that as my best friend, Alice would be shocked, probably angry. I imagined she would rally up and give one of her "Men are pigs speeches". But no, not Alice. The little minx did the last thing I expected a sympathetic friend would do: she laughed at me.

"Emmett, cheat on you? Are you kidding me? Rose, the man worships the ground you walk on."

I glared at her angrily and pushed her away.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Alice looked at me and must have seen I was serious because she stopped laughing.

"Rose, tell me why you think Emmett is cheating on you. Trust me, I won't laugh this time."

I nodded at her, still annoyed she had laughed at me. I took a deep breath and explained.

"About two months ago, he started working all these extra shifts at Eclipse. I didn't think anything of it at first. Edward is always telling Emmet he could use the extra security at the club. But then I one day I found this huge wad of cash hidden in the back of a drawer. I asked Emmett about it and he freaked out. He refused to talk about it."

"Okay," Alice said. "But that doesn't explain why you think he's cheating on you."

"Let me finish, Alice," I huffed. "About two weeks ago, he started acting funny. He gets nervous when I come near him and he's refused to touch me. We haven't had sex in two weeks, Alice!"

"Has he been eating cornflakes?"

"What do cornflakes have to do with my cheating boyfriend?," I questioned irritably.

"Oh sorry," Alice apologized. "I read this article about cornflakes, and apparently, the inventor originally created them for people in a sanitarium. He believed that bland foods would inhibit sexual urges and-"

"Alice!"

"Rose," she said calmly. "Trust me; Emmet is not cheating on you."

"But Alice-"

She cut me off with a wave of her tiny hand. She looked at me with that gleam in her eye.

"And besides that, since when does Rosalie Hale need a man to take care of her needs?"

* * *

My lunchtime conversation with Alice replayed in my mind as I sat soaking in the tub. She was right of course. I didn't need a man to take care of my needs. I had always done just fine on my own before Emmett came along.

I rose from the tub, threw a towel around myself and headed into my bedroom. As I passed by my mirror, I stopped and looked at myself.

Luxurious blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, full red lips. My face was a work of art, if I do say so myself. I dropped the towel to the floor. And my body was just as magnificent. High perky breast, curves in all the right places and my legs went on forever. Yes, you could say I'm vain, but I know I look good.

I walked over to my bed and lay down. I closed my eyes and began running my hands over my body. I tried to focus on the things that turned me on most. Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp, Emmett.

Emmett. He was working late. At least, that's probably what I think he was doing. As soon as I heard the words "I'm sorry" at the beginning of the message he left me, I had hung up my phone. I was tired of the excuses.

But, Emmett did turn me on more than any other man. I moaned as I thoughtof him and began to mimic the way he would run his hands down my body. I started with my lips, tracing them, imaging he was here with me, whispering to me.

"_I love your lips, Rosie. "_

I worked my way down my neck, stroking ever so softly. My hands worked their way to my breasts, not touching my nipples yet. I stroked around them, squeezing gently.

"_That's my Rosie. Always so sensitive."_

I began to lightly run my fingers over my nipples, getting a little rougher with pass. They became harder and more sensitive and I was soon pinching them between my fingers. I whimpered at the sensation. I let go of one of my breast to work my way down to where I was wet and aching.

I spread my legs reaching my hand down to circle gently around my clit. I whimpered, loving the sensations running through me but wishing Emmett was here. I wanted to feel him inside of me so badly. I slowly slid a finger inside of me.

"Oh God, Rosie. What are you doing to me?"

It was almost as if he were really here with me. I added another finger to the first. I was so wet I was dripping. I began to move them faster, seeking my pleasure greedily. I could feel myself approaching orgasm but couldn't quite get there. I wanted to reach it so bad.

"Come for me, Rosie."

Hearing Emmett's husky plea pushed me over the edge. I screamed out loud and arched my back, pure ecstasy running through my body. I slowly came down from my high, contentment settling over me.

"That was amazing."

"Emmett?," I gasped and sat up, pulling the covers over me. "What are you doing here?"

Emmett sat in the armchair in front of the bed. He had a huge grin on his face. And he had a very obvious erection in his pants.

"I was enjoying the show," he teased.

I rose from the bed, intent on heading into the bathroom to hide. He had been watching the entire time. I couldn't believe it.

"Rose, where are you going?"

He grabbed me around my waist and turned me around to face him. I couldn't look him in the eye. I wasn't embarrassed. No, I was angry. Angry that this private moment had been turned into some peep show. A peep show for my scummy, cheating boyfriend.

"Rosie, what's wrong? Talk to me, baby."

"What's wrong?," I shouted. "I'll tell you what's wrong. I was supposed to have a private moment and here you are, getting a show. What, was your other girlfriend not available tonight? Did your lying, cheating asshole self have no other option but me to turn to?"

I thought he would get mad. Maybe shout or give me a denial. Instead, he laughed at me. But then again, he's related to Alice, so what could I expect.

"Rosie," he laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Where in the world is this coming from?"

I tried to get around him but he stopped me yet again.

"Rose, I'm serious. Where is this coming from?"

"You've been out working and you're never home. You freaked out about that money I found hidden. And you haven't touched me in two weeks. Two weeks Emmet!"

I looked up into his eyes as he gazed down into mine. He had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Oh Rosie, I'm sorry. But I had a good reason for what's been going on."

"And what would that be?"

Then my man dropped down to one knee, pulled a tiny velvet box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Rosie, will you marry me?"


End file.
